Plant Manipulation
The power to manipulate plant-life. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called * Agrokinesis * Arborkinesis * Botanical Control/Manipulation * Botanokinesis * Chlorokinesis * Flora Manipulation * Florakinesis * Leafspeak * Phyllokinesis * Phytokinesis * Plantbending * Plantlife Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, use plant chemicals to heal people/objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can grow vines to entangle enemies climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. Applications * Botanical Communication * Chlorokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of plants. ** Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. * Move/lift plant material. ** Flight using plant material. ** Matter Surfing using plant material. * Plant Attacks * Plant Detection * Plant Empathy * Plant Enhancement * Plant Generation * Plant Growth * Plant Solidification * Seismic Sense through plants. Techniques * Chlorokinetic Combat * Chlorokinetic Regeneration * Chlorokinetic Scrying * Chloropoeia * Floraportation * Leaf Projection * Healing Plant * Solar Empowerment - Photosynthesis. * Photokinetic Regeneration - Photosynthesis * Plant Aura * Plant Empowerment * Plant Merging * Plant Mimicry * Plant Portal Creation * Plant Swarming Variations * Divine Plant Manipulation * Demonic Plant Manipulation * Empathic Plant Manipulation * Esoteric Plant Manipulation * Flower Manipulation * Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation * Grass Manipulation * Leaf Manipulation * Life Plant Manipulation * Mint Manipulation * Plant Magic * Pollen Manipulation * Psychic Plant Manipulation * Sap Manipulation * Seed Manipulation * Spice Manipulation * Spiritual Plant Manipulation * Spore Manipulation * Vine Manipulation * Wood Manipulation Universe Variations Some universes include plant manipulation as a form of Earth Manipulation, whereas other settings, such as Wu Xing Manipulation and Nature Manipulation considers plants as a element of its own. Alternatively, its also often put under the physical category of Life. Associations * Alcohol Manipulation * Architecture Manipulation for buildings of wood, bamboo, etc. * Biological Manipulation - plants are biological life forms. * Carbon Manipulation * Environment Manipulation * Flora Energy Manipulation * Food Manipulation * Forest Manipulation * Harvest Manipulation * Latex Manipulation * Light Absorption from photosynthesis. * Nature Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Oxygen Generation green plant life produce oxygen. * Paper Manipulation plant based paper. * Pheromone Generation * Photosynthetic Blood * Plant Kingdom Embodiment * Plant Weaponry ** Plant Artillery * Poison Generation ** Acid Generation ** Miasma Emission * Rubber Manipulation * Sugar Manipulation * Water Absorption from photosynthesis. Limitations * May be unable to create plants, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Most users are powerless in areas without plants or at least the potential for plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). * High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. * Users may be only able to control certain types of plants. * Users may be limited on how many plants or how long they can control them. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. * Susceptible to lightning strikes. Known Users See Also: Green Thumb. Television/Movies Anime/Manga Literature Video Games Cartoons/Comics Other Known Objects *Earth Totem (Arrowverse) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Huu_004.png|The Swamp Monster (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is actually a man who bends the fluid inside plants. Pose_of_Swampfire.png|Swampfire the Methanosian (Ben 10) Ultimate Swampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire (Ben 10) an Evolved Methanosian. Ultimate Kevin Plant Manipulation.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) manipulating corns into vines. File:Kevin’s_Flashback_Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Wildvine's chlorokinesis. Thornblade.jpeg|Thornblade (Ben 10 Reboot) Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) Bushroot (Darkwing Duck).jpg|Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) 180px-Countdown_37.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) hanging two guys with her powers. File:Swamp-thing roses.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) File:Parliament_of_Trees2.jpg|Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) File:Parliament_of_Trees.jpg|Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) File:Parliament_of_Trees3.jpg|Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) Klara Prast.jpg|The timid Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) causes vines to rupture from the ground. File:Klara_Prast_(Earth-616)_007.jpg|Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) File:Jolen_(Earth-616)_013.jpg|Jolen (Marvel Comics) File:Arbor_Masters_(Earth-616)_from_Groot_Vol_1_6_001.jpg|Flora colossus (Marvel Comics) Elseed.png|El Seed (The Tick: The Animated Series) File:Theodore_Sallis_-_Man_Thing_(Earth-616)_from_Thunderbolts_Vol_1_144.jpg|Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) File:Kadma_earth.jpg|Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) using Chlorokinesis Cornelia Hale (WITCH) guardian.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) File:Queen_Tara_(Epic).jpg|Queen Tara (Epic) as the Queen of the Forest, can manipulate the plants. Flroa.png|As the Fairy of Nature, Flora (Winx Club) can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. rose.JPG|Rosemaster (Cucumber Quest) Gloriosa Daisy full ID EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Laura Wilson, after being reincarnated as the goddess Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) gained the power to summon and control plant life. Marimonda.png|Marimonda (Elena of Avalor), a wicked forest sprite with power over plants. Rosetta_Growing_A_Flower.jpg|Rosetta (Disney Fairies), a garden-talent fairy who can manipulate plants. perfuma_pp108.gif|Being an ecomancer Perfuma (She-Ra Princess of Power) has total control over plants, allowing her to create vines, trees and vast fields of flora at will without the need of sunlight to maintain her plants Lina (Bratz) Magic Vine Manipulation.gif|Lina (Bratz Fashion Pixiez) Live Television/Movies Anne Queen (Arrowverse) Plant Manipulation.gif|Anne Queen (Arrowverse) Plant Manipulation via the Earth Totem. flormuere.gif|Kat Gardener (Eastwick) Reyna Josefina.png|Reyna Josefina (Enchanted Garden) has this ability. Diwani Olivia.png|Aya/Diwani Olivia (Enchanted Garden) has a very powerful plant manipulation ability. Layla Williams Plant Attacks.gif|Layla Williams (Sky High) summons a whirling barrage of plants. File:Anne_Hale_(Salem)_sprout_plant.gif|Anne Hale (Salem) sprouting a plant and then wilting it File:Triss_Merigold_(Witcher)_grow_vines.gif|Triss Merigold (Netflix's The Witcher) growing vines to barricade the castle entrance Anime/Manga File:Igor_Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) can manipulate plants, as well as mimic the properties of one. Kurama.gif|Kurama/Dennis (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to summon and control plants from demon world to his will File:Venusaur_using_Frenzy_Plant.png|Venusaur (Pokémon) using Frenzy Plant to create gigantic tree roots that will smash the opponents. File:Tree_Shield.jpg|Azuma (Fairy Tail) manipulating wood. File:Wood.jpg|The Wood (Card Captor Sakura) 250px-Juron.jpg|Sugino and Haru (Zatch Bell!) Weasel and Yggdrasil.png|Weasel's (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM focus on the creation and manipulation of plants. He is a member of the Chess Pieces and is the 6th strongest Knight. File:Grass_type_pokemon.png|Grass-type Pokémon (Pokémon) Skull_Exploding_Grass.gif|Usopp (One Piece) has mastered usage of Pop Greens for plant based attacks. Minegishichloro.gif|Toshiki Minegishi (Mob Psycho 100), has the power to psychically generate and manipulate flora which they do by growing them with their imbued psychic energy. Video Games Marluxia.png|Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) manipulates flowers to deadly effect. File:Yuuka_Kazami.jpg|Yuuka Kazami (Touhou Project) Yokai of Flowers Paris_nagoya.jpg|Parasaurolophus/Paris (Dinosaur King), one of the ornitpod dinosaurs with plant powers. Zyra, Rise of the Thorns (League of Legends).jpg|Zyra, Rise of the Thorns (League of Legends) Others File:AOSR_Gelu_in_Vines.png|Gelu (Bionicle) being trapped by vines. Demeter_Percy_Jackson's_Greek_Gods.jpg|Demeter (Greek Mythology) goddess of the harvest and agriculture, presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Venus_using_her_powers.PNG|Venus Mcflytrap (Monster High) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Nature Powers Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries